H2o Just add Water My Way teehee :D
by Alexx.R
Summary: A girl named Alex whos moves across the world to the Gold Coast.There Alex meets Cleo Rikki and Lewis.Alex notice that Cleo and Rikki are not like other girls will Cleo and Rikki keep there fishy secret form Alex or will Alex find out the hard way
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

_** H2o just add water (my way! :-))**_

** I dont not own H2o Just add water or the charators Cleo,Rikki, i do own Alex and Crystal!**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_**"Finally" Alex said grabbing all of her carry-ons form the long flight from California to the Gold coast of Australia. As soon as she got out of the airport she took in all Australia had to offer." Alex, help your Crystal with her stuff in to the house." Mom said. "Yeah take my stuff in to the house Alex" said Crystal said in a mocking tone. "Whatever" Alex said dragging her and her sister things in to the house. "And you better not get any thing on my bag treat it delicately" Crystal went on. Alex dropped her sisters thing in form of Crystal's room door and Alex took her stuff and went to the her room while being followed by a nagging Crystal going on about how she want her own bathroom. "UGH!" Alex said as she slammed the door in her sister's face. Alex walked in to her room and dropped her stuff" No way!" Alex says as she walks around room to see that she has a tan carpet and beach wall paper that covered her inch of her room. She then walked in to her bathroom room and saw that it had already be decorated with sea shells that she had collected when she was little and in her room she had a fish tank with a gold fish. "Does she like it" a voice said. "AHH!" Alex screamed. "Opps forgot to tell her about the room intercom yeah honey me and your father installed a room intercom so we don't have to yell and yours is right next to your bed so I know you can hear me."Great" Alex said with an eye roll. "I don't understand why She gets her own bathroom" Alex heard her Crystal complain on the other end of the intercom. Alex leans over and pushes the button on the intercom and says "I got it 'cause I'm old get over it". Alex goes and buts on her favorite swimsuit and swim shorts and some flip-flops and walked out of the door. **_

_**"Alex, do me a big favor and take Crystal with you to the beach."Moooom! Do I have to?" Alex responded. Alex's Mom shoot her a "Yes you do" look. At the beach Alex set her and her sisters towel." Ok hirer the rules I'm gonna go an met some people so stay out of my way and I'll be here to met you in an hour make sure your phones on ok." Alex said as she but her cell phone in her back pocket of her pants. "Yeah, yeah yeah I hear you" said Crystal texting away on her phone. Alex got up and started walking down the beach. "Ok ill I need is to met a least one person who's nice and maybe we can be friends" Alex thought to herself. "Oh how about them" Alex said as she saw to girls who looked about Alex's age tanning on the beach. One of them had black long hair and the one next to her was the blond one. "Hi, um my name is Alex and I'm new here and I was just wondering if you could help me." The one with the long black hair stood up " Hi my name is Cleo will you be going to Gold coast high". "Yeah it's my senior year". Great so we all get to know each" Cleo said with a smile. "Great..."The blond on said as if she was bored out of her mind." Don't mind Rikki she's been little mad since she Emma left on this thing with her parents" Cleo said. "Who's Emma?" Alex said with a confused look on her face." Emma was one of our closest friends we were..." "Cleo!" Rikki said shaking her head warning." Anyway you guys want to go for a swim I remember went I was little I use to go swimming and hold breath under water so much that my mom said I could live down there.**_

_**Flash Back! **_

_~My parents always worked and so I would go out and adventure. I once found this cave place and there was this pool underground and it was a full moon the pool started glowing and it looked so magical ~_

"_**Well you do you want to go for a swim." Alex said Rikki and Cleo glanced at each other. "Um no lost of home work "Rikki said as she but here sunglasses back on. "Buts the middle of the summer" Cleo said. "No we can't Cleo" Rikki said sternly. "Oh ok "Alex said as she walked to the water and dived in the water."Oh" Alex said as she got out of the water and started walking towards Rikki and Cleo. The two step back. Dripping wet Alex says to Rikki "I'm really sorry what happen to Emma but we can be friends right?" Alex puts out her hand and Rikki shakes it." Um I have to um go." Rikki says as she runs to the water and dives in." IS she all right" Alex asks concern "Yeah she does it all the time." Cleo lies. "Um, she been under there awhile I should go and check on her." Alex says as she runs towards the water. A few seconds so does Cleo. "Alex I don't see her maybe you should go back". Then a ring of bubble water surrounds Cleo. Cleo dives in to the water leaving Alex there to wonder. Alex got out of the water and walked to where her sister was."Find any friends" Crystal asked."Yes but they ran off somewhere" Alex said "No duh look what you wearing it's a train wreck." Crystal replied."Just get your stuff and lets go" Alex says.**_

**_This is my first one so No mean comments please and thank you! ~Cleo Sertori2212_**


	2. Chapter 2:Mako Island

_**H2o just add water (my way :-))**_

_**Chapter 2: Mako Island**_

_**(Cleo and Rikki is in the Mako Island Moon Pool)**_

"_**That was a close one" Cleo said rest her tail on the other side of the pool. "Oh, you don't say. Cleo you almost exposed us out there I mean really jumping in after her. Rikki said. Well you shock her hand.""I was being polite."Rikki interrupted. "OH give me a break Rikki." "Well we have to see what Lewis has to say about you exposing your tail" Rikki slid past Cleo and goes under water and in to the ocean."Oh, I gonna hear this" Cleo says then dives under water and clears her mind by swimming with the fishes.**_

**_I know I know short chapter i promise the next one will be longer and once again No Mean Comments!But Please Review~CleoSertori2212_**


	3. Chapter 3:Juice Net Cafe

_**H2o just add water (my way :-))  
**_

_**Chapter 3: Juice Net Café **_

"_**Cleo you have to be more careful" Lewis said as he was slurping down a strawberry splatz." I know I know I was just being Friendly that new girl Alex seems very nice Cleo said shifting side to side in her chair in the Juice Net Café with Rikki and Lewis. "Well I say the less we see of that Alex girl the better." As so as Rikki said that Alex walked in. Her and Rikki's eyes meet. Instantly Rikki turned away and started drinking down her Mango Fandango smoothie. "Um, I'm Alex we met at the beach right" 'Oh sorry you don't look familiar" Said Rikki "Ok um you remember me right Cleo "Alex said hopefully. "Oh of course I do will this is Lew..OW!" Cleo yelped as Rikki kicked her underneath the table. "Look Alex we don't…" Rikki started. "So you do remember me well that's great so we all can get to know exact other. Alex said as she grabs a chair and sat next to the trio. "Great." Rikki said as she gathered all of her and pushed herself away for the table. As Rikki was leaving a rushing waiter accidently spilled there drinks all over Rikki. Rikki pushes the guy out of the way and runs out of the café and down the dock and she dives in without wasting time.**_

Ok not as long as you wish but its exam week so.. Review!~CleoSertori2212


	4. Chapter 4:Reveled

_**H2o just add water (my way :-))  
**_

_**Chapter 4: Revealed **_

"_**What was that about?" Alex says as she runs out of the café with Cleo and Lewis running behind her. Rikki underwater see Alex, Cleo, and Lewis running down the dock and Rikki glide to dock pole under water and stays there. "Rikki, Rikki Rikki are you down there" Alex called as she got down on her knees. "Rikk... WHOA!"Alex says as she falls in to the cold ocean by the dock. "Lewis go down and get her" Cleo said pointing to the water. "What why me ""Well it's obviously why I can't go were trying to let her see one mermaid and seeing me isn't gonna help". " Fine" Lewis says as he jumps in to the water but by the time he reaches to be Alex is her and Rikki had already made contact under water. Alex is to stud to breath. Is taken up to the surface by Lewis and Rikki. When Alex is on the ground all she can do is cough."Well on the Bright side my name is Lewis." Alex Cleo and Rikki just glare at Lewis.**_

**_Please Review No Mean Comments!~CleoSertori2212_**


	5. Chapter 5:So Now You Know

_**H2o just add water (my way :-))  
**_

_**Chapter 5: So now you know **_

"_**So that's what happen" Rikki said as she plotted herself next to Cleo on Alex's bed as the two told Alex the truth about mermaids, Mako Island, and more. "Oh, you forgot to tell here one thing the powers" Lewis said as he was spinning in one of Alex's chair that was by her desk with her computer. Rikki stands up and looks towards the cup of water that was in Alex's had in her hand and with a gesture of her hand the water started heating up and steaming. "WHOA!" Alex shouted as she drops the hot cup on to the floor. "Sorry I should have told you about power my to heat anything that has water in it" Rikki said sitting on the bed." Yeah that could have been really useful" Alex said blowing her hand. "I think I came get the water out of your carpet" Cleo says as she stands up and makes a gesture and a water spiral came out of the carpet that look like there was a lot more water than was just in the carpet. "That's amazing…" Alex was cut off by a door on the door. Cleo immedently stopped the water spiral and let in collapsed on the floor. "Alex mom wants to know if your friends will like to stay for dinner" Said Crystal texting away on her cell phone "Um yeah they can stay" Alex says will Rikki , Cleo and, Lewis nod in agreement."Whatever I really couldn't care" Crystal said with an eye roll. "Well that my little ray of sunshine sister Crystal" Alex says turning to Rikki and Cleo. "I don't mind I have a sister to whos just like that her name is Kim." Cleo said assuringly. Alex smiles**_

Please review No Mean Comments~CleoSertori2212


	6. Chapter 6:Full Moon

_**H2o just add water ( my way :-) )  
**_

_**Chapter 6: Full Moon **_

_**A Few weeks later the group the girls and Lewis were talking. "Ok so to nights it's a full moon what's the plan." Lewis said as him and the girls were at the Juice Net Café table by the dock . "Hey guys what's up!" Alex says sporting a blue and pink blouse on top of a yellow shirt and a teal skirt with brown boots and a multi-color scarf. " Not much were just telling Lewis what we're doing tonight on the full moon." Cleo says . "So were going Alex's house tonight " Rikki says "Yup I clarified with my mom and she said sure but I told were studying " Alex says. "Ok then it's all settled I'll be over.." Lewis says look at his watch. Whoa Whoa Whoa what do you mean what time you'll be here Lewis we been though this for a 1 year now you are not coming and that's final " Rikki says. " Fine but if one of you become mindless zombies because of the moon don't come calling me" Lewis says. **_

_**Later At Alex's house "Ughh what time is does the moon rise" Cleo asked as she was lying upside down on Alex's bed reading a magazine. " Um five secs" Alex's says as she's in her bathroom fixing her hair. "Was it really nesseary to tape um are windows "Alex's asks. "Yes!"Cleo and Rikki replied. "Girls the pizza ready down stairs when you're ready." Alex's mom though the intercom. Alex leads over and pushes the intercom button "Well be right down Ma." Alex , Cleo and Rikki go down stairs . "Finally now let me see what so good about her bathroom that I can't have it."Crsytal says as she sneaks in to Alex's Bathroom. "Uggh what is up with all of this duck tape on her windows." Crystal says as she starts tearing all of the duct tape of f the windows. "Oh Alex I'm gonna go use your bathroom ok" Rikki says as she walks up the stairs to Alex's Bathroom. Crystal Runs out of there and in to her room. As Rikki walks in to the bathroom "Why is the duck tape-"Rikki's eye meets with the full moon. "Rikki! Rikki! There you are…" Cleo said as she walked in to the bathroom and her eyes met the full moon. **_

_**"I wonder what's taking them so long" Alex says as she was going up the stairs. When she got to her room she notices Rikki and Cleo staring at out the window at the moon like they were in a trance. "Cleo. Rikki you who! Hello!" Alex said as waved her hand back and forth in fort of Cleo and Rikki's faces. "I better call Lewis" Alex says as she grabs her phone from her back pocket. "Um, Lewis we have a problem" Alex said pointing Rikki and Cleo as if Lewis could she them form we ever he was. Rikki and Cleo turned form the moon and started walking. "Whoa whoa were are you guys going" Alex said as she but her hand in front of Cleo and Rikki trying to stop them put they couldn't be stopped."The moon is calling us Alex we have to go to Mako." Cleo said as her and Rikki started walking past Alex and out the door and down the stairs and out the door. A few minutes later Lewis comes."Ok where are they." Lewis said as he got to Alex's house. "Um, well they kind got out "Alex said laughing nerousvly. "Oh no did they say anything about Mako Island" Lewis said as he and Alex went outside to the docks were his boat was. "Yeah they said something like the moon is calling them and they had to go to Mako." Alex said remembering what happen earlier. In a couple of minutes they were at Mako Island. "Oh this place is amazing" Alex said as she climbed the rocks at Mako. "Oh I forgot to tell you there a-"Lewis started but stopped when Alex fell down the ditch that leads to moon pool. "Whoa!" Alex said on the way down. "What is this place" Alex said walking around the moon pool. "Yup pretty magical when you think about it "Lewis said as he reached the moon pool. Then suddenly something moved in the moon pool and up came Cleo and Rikki. "What's wrong with them why aren't the answering us" Alex asked looking at Rikki and Cleo. "It the moon effect on them let me go see something." Lewis said as he got up and walked out of the moon pool. Alex looks up and around the moon pool."This place kind of look like the place I went to went me was little and the pool started glowing "Alex said dipping her hand in the moon."It's time."Rikki said grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her in to moon. "Rikki what are you do-" Alex said as she got pulled in. Underwater Alex pushed her up from the bottom and reaches the surface. The full moon was exactly over the moon pool and the water started bubbling up and the magical things started happening. "Um I should get out now this is little to creepy for me." But Rikki was still pulling her Rikki didn't let go in till after the moon pool has finished its light show. "O k I'm back Lewis said what happened and why are you wet...?" Lewis said coming back with some papers from his backpack. "I honesty couldn't tell you cause if no idea" Alex said getting out of the water. "I have no idea at all" Alex repeated as she looked at the moon pool again and it looks the way it did before the whole magic thing. "I guess Rikki and Cleo went back to my house probably" "Yeah I think your right" Lewis said then him and Alex walked out of the moon pool and went back to Lewis's boat.**_

**_Finally i had time to wirte a long one your welcome :) Please review No Mean Comments~CleoSertori2212_**


	7. Chapter 7:And Then there was another

_**H2o just add water (my way :-))  
**_

_**Chapter 7: And then there was another. **_

_**"You guys were like possessed last night" Alex said telling Rikki and Cleo as they were walking down the beach. "Yeah that happens a lot on a full moon." Rikki said. The three put the beach towels on the sand. "Well I'm gonna go for a dive I'll be back k "Alex said as she left Rikki and Cleo on the beach and headed for the water. Alex ran in to the ocean and dove in."Ah..." she said as she reached the surface. Then all of a shunned the water around Alex started bubbling and then a water spiral covered Alex then all of a sudden her legs was replaced by an orange tail that was covered with scales. "What the …I'm a …Cleo! Rikki um, I Need Your Help!" Alex shouted for Cleo and Rikki. Back at the beach Cleo and Rikki stared at each other." She looks like she needs us lets go out there" Cleo says. "You go we don't need two mermaids out in a public beach." Rikki said laying back down on her beach towel. "Fine" Cleo said as she jumped over every other way before finally diving in. A few moments late she reached Alex. "Yeah was the problem" Cleo asked. "Oh well how about I tell you underwater." Alex says. When she and Cleo are underwater Cleo's mouth falls open. Cleo points in the direction of Mako. Alex gets the message that Cleo wants to go to the moon pool. Cleo who forgot that Alex isn't an experienced mermaid and doesn't know about speed swimming leaves Alex in the algae. Alex finally gets the hang out it and speed swimming behind Cleo following her all the way to Mako Island moon pool. "How did this happen."Cleo said. "IT's not my fault it's Rikki's .She's the one who pulled me in and didn't let me go until the moon pool didn't stop glowing . How about not telling Rikki well just for not." "Alex you could have to end up telling her you know that right." " I know but just not now but we have to tell Lewis." "I think I have an idea" Cleo said with a smile. "What?" Alex said. "Follow me" Cleo said diving in to the water and Alex followed. **_

_**Cleo and Alex reached the dock and saw Lewis's fish lures. They swam over to the dock pole."Ok this is the plan we gonna dry off and just follow my lead." Cleo said as the two swam over to another area to dry off. **_

_**"Hey Lewis what's up" Cleo says innocently. "Not much just been fishing" Lewis says not taking his eyes off his fishing lurer."Cool" Alex says. Then Alex notices a water spiral coming out of the water and it started hovering over her and collapsed over Alex. "CLEO!" Alex yells as she dives in the water. Lewis looks over the edge and sees Alex with a tail.**_

_**"When did all of this happen" Lewis says when the tree of them are at the juice net café. "When the full moon came Rikki pulled me in.." Alex's explains.**_

**_Ill get started on chapter 8 this weekend if you have any ideas tell me! oh and i need a vote should i or should i not put bella in this story vote now yout voice counts! Please Review!No Mean Comments ~CleoSertori2212_**


	8. Chapter 8:Power Test

_**H2o just add water (my way :-))**_

_**Chapter 8: Power testing**_

_**Alex, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis are all in Cleo's room. Lewis is spinning in a chair Rikki is tapping Cleo's fish bowl and Alex is standing on her head."Oh my god where is Cleo I was in a very important activity "Alex says as she does a Randolph."Oh yeah taking extra long baths to see how long you can hold your breath is not 'a very important activity'" Rikki says continuing to tap the fish bowl. "Shut up!"Alex says as she throws a pillow at Rikki."I'm here!"Cleo says as she walks in to her room with a glass of water."Ok Alex we need to figure out what your power is "Lewis says as he takes the glass form Cleo and puts it on the table."Um…ok um how do I do this?"Alex asked shyly. Rikki and Cleo exchanged glances.**_

"_**Um I don't really know it just comes naturally to us I guess"Cleo says uncertain."Oh try this look at the glass and put all your focus on to the water."Cleo says."Ok…"Alex says as she closes her eyes, clears her mind and focuses on the glass."Is anything happening?" Alex whispers still eyes close."Nope try harder "Lewis says looking at the glass closely. "Ugh!..Ok…what about now?""Try harder "Lewis says."UGHH THIS IS HOPELESS IF I TRY ANY HARDER IM GONNA LOSEE SOME BRAIN CELLS THIS MUST HAVE CAME EASY FOR YOU!"Alex screeches while turning red with frustration and doing random hand motions.**_

"_**Guys…uh guys….GUYS!"Rikki yells waving her hands in the air trying to get her friends attention."WHAT!"Cleo, Alex and Lewis yell turning their attention for the each other to Rikki."Look at the glass "Rikki says pointing to the glass. Lewis runs over to the glass and turns upside down and the used to be liquid is now gelatin."Di-Di-Did I do that?"Alex says in disbelief. "Well I sure didn't" Rikki said."Neither did I."Cleo says. **_

"_**Well don't just stand there like a spazz do it again!" "Um ok…well I don't know how all I did was…"Alex says as she opens her hand and twists it for side to side. Instant of using her power on the glass Alex accidently turned Cleo's fish bowl filled with water to a fish bowl filled with gelatin.**_

"_**Oops sorry Cleo..."Alex grabs on of her plastic gloves and reachs in to the bowl and pulls out her fish 'Hot Stuff' and places him in the glass Alex was supposed to use her powers on. "Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Do you guys know what this means"Alex squeals whiling jumping up and down."You found your power "Cleo replies."You are full mermaid woo!" Rikki says sarcastically. "You're ready to take some test like the girls did "Lewis offers. Rikki Alex and Cleo roll their eyes at him."No! This means I can make jell-o in seconds!"Alex says then belly flops on the bed.**_


	9. Chapter 9:Video Diary

**H2o just add water my way (:**

**Chapter 9: Video Diary**

**Alex walks in her room gets her camera and turns it on.**

**Video diary May 29, 2010**

**Hey video diary so it's been a few weeks since I've became a…uh fish but everything's been good everything except Lewis and his stupid testing "oh I need a finger nail. Oh I need a hair sample. Oh I need this .Oh I need that." He keeps going on and on. For Pete sakes can he leave a girl alone? But Rikki told me that he did the same with thing and that it'll be over before I know it. But on the bright side I can hold my breath for 20 minutes now! But Cleo and Rikki are wayyy better they can go for hours. I can't cause for some reason if I'm under for a while I start freaking out I know it's weird. But other than that I-**

"**ALEX! Who are you talking to? I need to use your shower" Crystal says as she walks in to Alex's room."OMG Crystal!" Alex says as she turns off her camera."Big house many bathrooms go find one that's not mine! Now GO!" Alex says as she pushes Crystal out of her room.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Juice Net Café ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**A video diary. A video diary about our secret."Rikki says while her Alex and Cleo sat down in a booth."It's not just a video diary about our secret it's about what's going on in my life not about our secret." Alex says defending herself."Alex did you talk about our secret or not?" Rikki demanded. Alex takes a sip of her smoothie silently."I knew it! So what's your plan if it gets in the wrong hands? Uh?" Rikki says twirling her straw in her drink."Relax I put every video for my video diary in my flash drive which I keep around my neck and its water-proof."Alex says showing a pink rhinestone flash drive. Cleo just sat silently during Alex's and Rikki's battle. Rikki glanced at the flash-drive and took a long sip form her drink even though she had a lot more to say.**

**Please review Ill add the next chapter as soon as possible Remember no mean comments~CleoSertori2212 **


	10. Chapter 10:Water Tentacle part 1

I don't not own Cleo,Lewis,Rikki,or the title H2o just add water. I do not own Beck Oliver. But I do own Alex and Crystal.

H2o just add water my way (:

Chapter 10:Water Tentacle

"EKKKKKK!" Someone yelled." I bet you guys my next pay check that that's Alex" Rikki bets sitting on a rock by the beach with Cleo and Lewis next to her. "Deal" Lewis says shaking hands with Rikki. Cleo rolls her eyes." You guys! Guess What!" Alex says running towards the group." You just realized that one of your feet are smaller than the other?" Rikki says looking Alex's feet." You got a job?" Cleo offers. Alex rose an eyebrow at Cleo's question." You went to the Marine Park say the dolphins and when they saw you they splashed you so you dove in to the tank and it was closing time so they put a cover over the tank forcing you to sleep in there and when it was morning the trainers saw you and they took you to a lab for test and-". "LEWIS!" Alex yelled to shut Lewis up."Ok you guys are the worst guessers ever" Alex says."ok well I was at the shopping mall and I met in to my old friend Beck!" Alex says smiling." And we started talking and guess what?" . Lewis and Rikki opened there mouth like they were about to say something." Not Answer That!" Alex says. "He invited me to the opening of this teen club called' Club H2o' and I can bring friends and I chose you guys!" Alex says digging her feet in to the sand." Sorry to put a damper on things but tonight's a full moon" Cleo says putting her hair in a messy ponytail."Ugh! Well….so what. All that happens when we see a full moon is that we go a little nuts no big." Alex says unsure."Yeah its no big deal cause your staying in side." Lewis says." Since when are you my wife?" Alex says." Calm down you two ok?" Cleo says."Im sorry Alex but we all have to stay inside" Cleo says looking at Alex then at Rikki how was messing around with a hermit crab." Fine Ill just go tell Beck that I cant go." Alex says reaching in to her back pocket and getting her phone."Hey beck oh I have to tell you something about tonight" Alex say into the phone. Cleo and Rikki nod there head."Yeah I cant go sorry ok bye" Alex closes her phone."Ummm he said its ok…Well I better get going um Cleo's house tonight?" Alex asks walking way." up remember 5 o'clock."Rikki says. Alex walks to the other side of the beach and pulls out her phone and dials Beck's number."Hey beck ..yeah ill be there…5:30 pm? Ok that great see yah later ok bye" Alex says to Beck on the phone twirling a piece of her hair. Alex puts her phone in her pocket and runs towards the water and dives in.

"I think we better keep an eye on Alex to night" Rikki says looking at the water." Why" Cleo askes."I have a feeling that she's gonna try to go to that club…"Rikki says." Come on Rikki have a little faith in her. She called him and told him she cant" Cleo says." Your right."

This is part one! Part 2 is coming up! No rude comments ~CleoSertori2212


	11. Chapter 11:Water Tentacle Part 2

**I don't not own Cleo,Lewis,Rikki,or the title H2o just add water. I do not own Beck Oliver. But I do own Alex and Crystal.**

**H2o just add water my way (:**

**Chapter 11:Water Tentacle Part 2**

**(Sorry I took me forever been busy this chapter took me forever hope you like it!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex's House~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Ok I have four even choices!" Alex said to Crystal who has laying on Alex's bed. Alex was in her closet throwing clothes on the bed trying to find the perfect outfit to wear to the club. "Ok here's outfit one." Alex walks out wearing a purple mini day dress with spaghetti straps while wearing black boots and a black bowler hat. "What do you think?" Alex asked doing different poses. "Ok its totally cute but that's more a second date type of outfit not for going out to a teen night club." Crystal says inspecting Alex's first choice of outfits. Alex walks back to her closet and changes again. "Ok here's outfit number 2" Alex walks out wearing a black tank top with a black leather jacket with gray skinny jeans paired with black Dr. Martins . "What about this?" Alex asks. "Ok are you trying to be all Goth or a biker chick?" Crystal says disgusted. "Well Beck's has a biker style but without the leather jacket and he's not all tough and stuff he's sweet and caring?" Alex says dreamily biting her bottom lip. "Wait. Beck as in the Beck that was your best friend since 1st**** grade. That Beck?" Crystal says hysterical. "Yeah why does it matter?" Alex says laughing. "How? Why is he here?" Crystal says jumping up and down. "His dad got a business transfer something like that so they moved to the gold coast" Alex ask messing with her necklace. "Why didn't you say so! Move!" Crystal says jumping up and pushing Alex out of the way. Crystal started going through Alex's closet. "Here! Its perfect!" Crystal says smiling. "Whoa how long have I had this?" Alex says looking at the outfit her sister picked out. A cream colored tank top with a hank-chief bottom with sky blue skinny jeans, with light brown oxford heels. "Thanks so much!" Alex hugs her sister. "Well this is weird" Crystal says backing way from Alex. "Well about gonna run down to the Juicenet Café to go meet some friend from school kk tell me how everything goes" Crystal says before getting up and walking out the door. Alex walks over to her closet and pulls a navy blue "Live your life" bag from underneath all of her clothes. And she stuffs her clothes in to her bag and stuffs a pair of shorts and a tank for sleeping in and puts it on top to cover her outfit she wants to wear to the teen club. Alex put on a track suit. "Ok, its off to Cleo's then Club h2o!" Alex said to her self smiling. And she walked out the door. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Cleo's house~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Yes, Lewis we have it all under control….well there not here yet but they will….ok…ill call you later…ok bye" Cleo hung up the phone and walked towards her bathroom. Before opening the door Cleo glanced at a picture of her, Rikki,and Emma. She touched it and continued to make her way to the bathroom. She leaned over the tub to run the water. Cleo got up and walked over to the mirror and inspected her face. All of a sudden she heard a rumbling noise coming for the bath tub. "What the?" Cleo said curiously but as soon as she turned around. Cleo shrugged and turned around and started going through her make up for her eye drops. She twisted the top off her eye drops and looked in the mirror. Cleo looked in the mirror and was stunned. When she looked in the mirror next to her face was along spiral of water that seems to be coming for the faucet of the bath tub. Cleo spun around quickly but the figure had disappeared. "Wow I need those eye drops more than I thought" Cleo said turning around and putting he focus back on putting eye drops in her eyes. Then the rumbling got louder and louder and louder. But Cleo continued to tell herself "Cleo its all in your head you didn't get much sleep last night" But then the water spiral shot up for the bath tub and hit the mirror cracking it. The spiral would have it Cleo in the back of her head if she did duck. Seconds later the spiral swirled around before going do the drain. Cleo grabbed a hold of the corner of the counter and lifted herself up. Cleo gasped as she touched the crack on the mirror the water spiral left. "Oh this is not good." Cleo said breathing heavily.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later a Cleo's House~~~~~~~~~**

"**What your saying is that a water tentacle came out from this regular faucet and 'attacked' you?"Rikki said. "It wasn't the faucet I mean it came out of the faucet but I think I has something to do with the full moon." Cleo says laying on her bed. Alex sat quietly in the corner looking at her watch for the 5 time in the last 15 minutes. "Alex! What's wrong the only thing you've done this whole time was look at your watch are you waiting for something?" Rikki ask. "Um, no u can I use your bathroom real quick?" Alex ask grabbing her bag. "yeah sure but remember the moons up so be careful" Cleo says doodling in her notebook. "kk" Alex says rushing to the bathroom and locking the door. "Ok its only 5:20 that means I have 10 minutes till Beck time" Alex said pulling her outfit out of her navy blue bag. Alex got change with time to spare. Alex looked at her watch."Ok I have 6 minutes left ok now how am I gonna get out of here with out Cleo and Rikki noticing…."Alex turned her attention to the window across the bathroom."hmmm"Alex said with a sly smile across her face. A few minutes later Alex was had already crawled out the window, and carefully and made her way to the balcony and climbed down the rose fence. Little did Alex know was that a water tentacle was following her. "Alex is taking really long time"Rikki said walking over to the bathroom. "Alex? Alex? You ok in there?" Rikki asked knocking on the bathroom door. "No answer" Rikki said. Cleo got up and knocked on the door. Cleo then opened the door. "Alex?" Cleo said. "She's gone" Rikki said pointing to the open window. "Club h2o…." Cleo whispered . "We got to go now!" Rikki said running out of the bathroom with Cleo behind her. "Look down the moons up!" Cleo yelled. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~At Club H2o~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Oh a club at the dock" Alex amazed. "Yup pretty awesome right" Beck looking around. Alex bopped her head to the music. Alex then say to familiar face run across the dance floor. "Oh no…."Alex said. "what?" Beck asked. "Um nothing you now what lets dance" Alex said pulling Beck with her to the crowd dance floor. Cleo and Rikki spotted Alex and started making there way to them. Alex started moving her beck away from Cleo and Rikki. But it was too late. "Excuse me Lover Boy but we need to borrow Alex for a couple of minutes" Rikki turning Alex away form and Cleo dragged Alex outside to the dock. "how could you Alex you told to us that you weren't going" Cleo said. "Something came up" Alex responded. "Yeah sure save it! You lied to us Alex. You no we cant be outside during the full moon. And what if something happened to you." Rikki said furious. "I..I…" Alex stuttered. "Forget it. You know what if something happens to you tonight I don't care its your call."Rikki walking away. "Rikki…"Alex pleaded. But Rikki continued walking. All of a sudden a water tentacle shot out of the water and waved all around then it snatched Alex dragging her in to the water. "ALEX!" Cleo yelled. Rikki stopped in her tracks when she heard Cleo scream. "Oh that doesn't sound pleasant" Rikki said as she ran back to the dock. "What happened?"Rikki asked frantic. "A water tentacle came out of the water and pulled her in" Cleo said before she dove in to the water after her.**

**Next Part coming up! I'm so sorry guys I was busy so I made this a long chapter just for you guys! :D**

**Thanks for reading ~CleoSertori2212~ oh p.s what should Alex's Last name be? **

**And lastly I just wanted to say that I pictured that Alex looks like Selena Gomez and for some reason Crystal looks like Madison Petties but alittle older XD ~CleoSertori2212**


End file.
